villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drekk
Drekk is one of the few recurring villains in the TV animated series Men in Black: The Series. He is a violent alien criminal with pyrokinetic powers and an old friend of Frank the Pug. History Early life In the past, Drekk was imprisoned for multiple crimes. He was in the same cell as Frank in one instance and he warned him that if he ever betrayed him one day, he would be boiled alive. ''The Dog Eat Dog Syndrome'' Drekk manages to escape from prison and comes to Earth. He confronts the MIB's agents K and J shortly after his arrival, but he succeeded in escaping from them. Later, the MIB agents ask the help of Frank to capture Drekk, who accepts with hesitation. He finds Drekk in an alien pub and the two agents catch him. However, before being re-incarcerated, Drekk escapes a second time and comes to see Frank personally to get revenge. He kills one of his friends and prepares to boil Frank alive, but the latter manages to convince him to kill the MIB agents, who have been more of a current thorn in his side. Frank tells K and J that he has found Drekk in an old factory, but after they come in, Drekk uses machinery to ensnare them in a trap. After seemingly killing K and j by dropping them in molten metal, he turns on a regretful Frank and tosses him in, too. K and J actually foresaw what Frank would do to save himself and rise from the vat of metal in heat-resistant suits they were wearing over their entire bodies and save Frank, before engaging Drekk in a fight. He proves to be a harder fight than anticipated and nearly overpowers the pair again, but Frank grabs one of the fallen MIB weapons and helps the agents to defeat Drekk. ''The Black Christmas Syndrome'' Drekk, who apparently escaped from prison once more, is hired by the Zadoranians to capture Santa Claus (who is an ally to the MIB). He succeeds in capturing him with his minion army and later also captures Agent J, but the latter manages to break free and liberates Santa. However, shortly after Drekk arrives and fights the agent, but Santa helps him to escape. Then the MIB reinforcements arrive and capture all Drekk's minions, although Drekk himself eludes them. After Santa starts to leave in order to do his job, Agent J realizes that Drekk was hidden on the sleigh. He climbs on the sleigh before it flies off and fights against Drekk in the air, but he loses his weapon. However, he succeeds in pushing Drekk over the edge after giving him a lump of coal for being naughty. Drekk falls into a chimney and is later rearrested. ''The Breaking News Syndrome'' Drekk escapes from prison once again and comes to Earth in order to take revenge on the agents who captured him, especially Agent K. He first attacks them (and also Frank) in a Metro tunnel, but he manages to get away. Later, he captures Agent X and contacts MIB to exchange him against Agent K. They organize an encounter at the top of the Twin Towers, but Drekk refuses to liberate Agent X and attacks the MIB agents. He is finally defeated by being thrown into the Twin Towers and is arrested one more time. Category:Aliens Category:MIB Villains Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil from the past Category:Game Changer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Inmates Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Killjoy Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Monster Master Category:Bullies Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mercenaries Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Sophisticated Villains